Tribute to Sirius Black
by Redbowties
Summary: Spoilers for OOTP. Don't read if you haven't read.
1. Immortality

[Title:] A Tribute to Sirius Black  
  
[Author:] Melody Kingfisher  
  
[Chapter:] 1/?  
  
[Spoilers:] Ootp  
  
[Summary]: A collection of poems/songs/short stories I might have written about Sirius Black. I love him so much; and I will remember him always.  
  
[A/N:] I am so fxcking outraged at JKR. Not only was the book not that good, she freaking killed Sirius. How **dare** she. Well, this is how I shall insure he will never be forgotten. If you have anything you want me to post here, feel free to email me at SprklePrncss16@hotmail.com  
  
I also plan to write a letter to JKR, I just need points to cover in it..any suggestions?  
  
- -  
  
[Immortality]  
  
By Melody Kingfisher  
  
"God bless ye merrye hippogriffs"  
  
My heart shattered on this day  
  
Behind a veil, immortality crumbles.  
  
Sirius Black has fallen.  
  
Slow motion through green eyes;  
  
"seemed to take forever to fall"  
  
How could he do it, how could he die?  
  
Eyes closed, forever lidded.  
  
Do you remember the nights they spent,  
  
under that full moon?  
  
Marauders united, Marauders divided; only by death.  
  
Funny how it was the only way to reunite them again.  
  
Death parts us; death brings us closer.  
  
Strange thing death is.  
  
When you think of death, do you think of the end?  
  
Could it be the beginning?  
  
If it is the beginning then they have forever.  
  
I feel sorry for eternity; Potter and Black are together again.  
  
They shall be missed.  
  
Poor Harry, all alone. Poor Moony, friends all gone.  
  
Who will roam with him on nights where moon is full?  
  
Which forests will miss the sounds of dog and wolf, stag and rat?  
  
Forbidden ones, where centaurs roam and werewolves howl.  
  
Small Harry, don't cry. Look, the moon is full tonight.  
  
Stand up, gaze your emerald eyes out the window.  
  
Here, I'll dry your tears; there, love that smile you know. :)  
  
Out the window, into the forest, what's that I see;  
  
A stag and a dog, running together  
  
As if the only things that mattered were  
  
friends, hating Slytherins and good times ahead.  
  
A hug for the memories, a kiss;  
  
Promise no more tears.  
  
You'll see them again.  
  
Behind a veil, immortality crumbles;  
  
Forever begins. 


	2. Coming Home

[Title:] A Tribute to Sirius Black  
  
[Author:] Melody Kingfisher  
  
[Chapter:] 2/?  
  
[Spoilers:] Ootp, PoA ( but I'm sure you've all read it )  
  
[Summary]: A collection of poems/songs/short stories I might have written about Sirius Black. I love him so much; and I will remember him always.  
  
[A/N:] Awww, you all rock! I will thank you all at the bottom, but here's a song that I had written some time ago, enjoy!  
  
Oh! By the way, here are some points I think I shall cover in my letter to JKR:  
  
-Siri's death [duh]  
  
-What I thought of the fifth book  
  
-Questions  
  
-The Slash lawsuit  
  
- -  
  
[Coming Home]  
  
By Melody Kingfisher  
  
I'm coming home,  
  
Did ya miss me?  
  
I'm coming home,  
  
How was your trip?  
  
Well, I can say this: I'm worse for the ware.  
  
I tell ya, goin' there, somethin' changed inside me.  
  
I thought "wow, adventure, living on my own"  
  
Then:  
  
My best friend died,  
  
My lover left me,  
  
Got sent away to rot for all eternity  
  
And the one responsible, was that filthy rat.  
  
I'm coming home,  
  
Did ya miss me?  
  
I'm coming home,  
  
Is the shack still there?  
  
Do you remember the nights we spent, under that full moon?  
  
With my best friends, and I thought, "Nothing could get better than this".  
  
Then:  
  
I graduated,  
  
Moved out on my own,  
  
Built a flying motorbike,  
  
Fell in love, oh the best times of my life.  
  
I'm coming home,  
  
Did ya miss me?  
  
I'm coming home,  
  
How's Harry been?  
  
Did your solid walls and stone carvings, keep him save and warm?  
  
What about Remus, I heard hates me,  
  
I can't live alone.  
  
I'm doin' the right thing, killin' that rat; he betrayed his friends  
  
Should have died, as we woulda done for him.  
  
I'm coming home,  
  
Did ya miss me?  
  
I'm coming. Home.  
  
- -  
  
A/N: ^_^ It has a tune..but I'd have to sing it..and then you'd all go deaf; so I'll spare you.  
  
Now for the thanks!!  
  
Hannibal Lecter : Yes, you little snibit. But it's not the FACT that she killed him, more as in the matter in which she did so. Ootp wasn't that great of a book; therefore, crappy death to my FAVORITE character ( and ship ). So what if she was upset, she did it to show how "ruthless" she needed to be, and that the war had "begun". I wouldn't have minded so much if it had been a death that was a tribute to his character. Instead; he gets cursed, he falls, and then Harry screams. Wtf?! I appreciate you reviewing and saying that you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter as well. *However*, don't talk to me about how much you respect JKR right now; I'm not in the mood to hear it.  
  
EternalCorruption : Aww, thanks ::huggles and gives a tissue:: I teared when I wrote it.  
  
Exactly, and she messed with his character, in the other books, he was strong and didn't want Harry to get into any trouble, then she reversed it and made him be like "that would have been fun for James, you are so not James". 0_o; I understand that she wanted to show how the lines were "blurry" for Sirius..but it was an abrupt change; she should have showed him slowly transforming into that..or had him that way from the start.. I don't know..it just seemed odd, and non characteristic to him.  
  
Vix : Thank you!! Yes! Down with evil authors who are bent on killing off our favorite charrys! Lol.  
  
You are so welcome, he will live on in our hearts forever. 3  
  
Q-tip: ::Sniffles:: I do feel bad for it though! I bet God will have a headache, and reek of dungbombs forever. Tehe, give 'em hell Siri.  
  
Aww, I'm glad I made you feel better, I'm still waiting for someone to write the perfect death scene..I might have to write it..lol.  
  
Will do! My IM is do u eat playd0h!  
  
- -  
  
I will probably post a short story about Snape and Siri as the next chapter. Again, if you have anything you'd like me to post, email me! I want this to be a collection of favorite moments, or anything you've written about him. My email is SprklePrncss16@hotmail.com . 


End file.
